


A Little Death

by MarbleAide



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Tentacles, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: Conner leaves for a couple of weeks and when he comes back someone decides to come with him. Tim isn't exactly complaining.





	A Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly a lot of fun to write and completely self indulgent. Just enjoy Tim getting fucked by Venom as much as I do-- don't think on it too much!

“Aren't you supposed to be boarding right now?” Tim asks to no one, something that might seem a bit crazy if he was around anyone else at the time, but as it turns out he’s alone. Alone on top of a building a couple of stories up, dressed in tights and a cape. It’s close to midnight. 

“They’re calling us right now,” Comes the voice in his ear, huffy and sounding irritated. “I still can’t believe he wanted me to fly in instead of-- you know, _fly_.” 

Tim laughs, a good sound to start the night off with he figures. Even when his boyfriend is flying off to San Diego for nearly two weeks because his mostly-evil dad wants to show him off at all his charity events. Tim is trying to think on the bright side. “He did offer his jet, you know. And I offered mine.”

“I’m not taking him up on the offer of a damned private jet and he’d probably want to strangle you if I came stepping off a Wayne Enterprises plane for everyone to see.”

Tim scoffs, “He already wants to strangle me.” 

“Well, let's not give him any more reason to attempt _acting_ on it.” 

He rolls his eyes, happy right now that Conner couldn’t see him do so as he mentally goes down a list of ‘Reasons Lex Luthor Wants to Kill Me’. He doesn’t comment, knowing how Kon already didn’t fully enjoy seeing this part of his family genetics and there was no reason to start his trip off poorly. 

Instead, Tim changes the subject. “Stark’s gonna be at one of them, right? Think it’s the dinner after the environmental conference?” 

On the opposite end, he hears Kon fall down into his seat, sighing so hard Tim has to bite his lip to stop from laughing at him. “I am not bothering Tony Stark for you.” 

“Come on, just a quick chat. I know he’s ignoring my calls.”

“Tim.”

“It’s not like I’m asking you to threaten him for me!”

“See, babe, the problem is I’m pretty sure people are expecting that from you anyway.” 

“I threw one glass of wine in his face--”

“ _Tim._ ”

He pauses, holds his breath. It’s a dumb fight and both of them know it. Conner’s gonna have to get off his phone soon and Tim’s on a countdown clock of his own (Bruce gets irritated when personal calls take too long on patrol). They’ll only be apart for two weeks, it’s nothing in the grand scheme of it all. Still, Tim already starts to miss him.

“You’re only allowed two weeks,” he says, eyes scanning down into the streets below. “No getting dragged into any other events without me.” 

When Conner speaks, he hears the smile in his voice. “Wouldn’t dream about it, babe.” 

Conner’s only supposed to be gone for two weeks. Instead, he’s back right after day ten. It’s not something Tim’s concerned about, until he is. 

\---

It’s a thursday night after a short patrol and Tim’s in his apartment showering. There’s thankfully not much to scrub off him tonight beyond sweat and dust. He didn’t complain at all when Bruce sent him home to sleep, stating him and Damian could handle the rest of the night. If he was feeling restless he might have mentioned that Damian had school the next day just to argue, but Tim was tired. With Conner gone, he never ended up sleeping well when he did manage to close his eyes, so an early out meant he could hopefully get in a hour or two before he woke up to toss and turn for the rest of the night. 

The shower was long. Tim stood under the warm spray just soaking it up long after he was clean, letting it relax his muscles fully, hoping that if all the tension was out he’d fall face first into his bed and be out like a light. 

Until his phone went off.

His shoulders immediately go tight, turning off the shower quickly as his phone kept quietly sounding off as it sat on the countertop. He’s out of the shower in no time, looking at his phone to turn the alarm off, pulling up the security camera view to see that the sliding door out onto the balcony had been opened. 

“For the love of--” Tim huffs, all the nice thoughts of a relaxed night rush out of his head as he throws on his sweatpants and cautiously opens the bathroom door, still wet all over.

The week had been quiet crime-wise which is always something to be cautious of, but Tim can’t think of someone who might break-in to his apartment from the balcony that might want his head at that exact moment. Ra’s had left him alone for a few weeks now and Tim had taken a break from blowing up anything he could find that the Demon’s Head was involved in, so there should be no one around that might know who he is and also want to kill him in his own home. 

Still, Tim is cautious as he slowly opens the bathroom door, steam curling out in waves as he peers down the hall, calculating how quickly he can get to one of his bo staffs without alerting the uninvited guest or slipping on the hardwood floor with his feet bare and still wet. 

Thankfully, it didn’t have to come to any of that.

“Tim?”

He almost immediately relaxes upon hearing the familiar voice, groaning as he rolls his eyes, adrenaline still pumping hot through his veins with the idea of having to defend himself in only sweatpants. 

“Jesus Kon!” He huffs out loud, grabbing the towel from where it hangs in the bathroom to run through his hair and around his chest and arms to catch most of the excess water, padding towards the living room. He glares as he rounds the corner, tossing the towel at his boyfriend’s head. “You scared the shit out of me! A heads up would have been nice!”

Conner is standing near the couch grinning, catching the damp towel before it has time to make contact with his head. “Thought you liked surprises?”

Again, Tim rolls his eyes. “Ha-ha-ha, you’re not supposed to be back until Sunday night, what are you doing here?” 

Even if he is glad to see the meta, he is curious. He doubts Lex would have appreciated knowing his son was going to ditch out early to see Tim. He also figured Conner would have just dealt with the aggravation of being pulled from party to party to appease his dad so he wouldn’t have to see him again for a while. But, here he was in all his Superboy glory smiling at Tim in their living room when he should have been on the other side of the country. 

“I missed you,” Comes the very simple answer which is entirely unsatisfactory until Kon is coming to crowd up around him, wrapping his arms around Tim’s waist. 

He wants to bitch a little bit more, should probably do exactly that because his nice, warm, shower got interrupted seeing as he thought there was a home invasion and Conner does know better then to just fly through the balcony window unexpected because of the exact reason of Tim being jumpy, paranoid, and, you know, a vigilante that a lot of bad people want dead. Except now Conner’s nice, warm, arms are around him and he’s nuzzling against the top of Tim’s still wet head. He’s big and secure, smelling familiar, everything Tim has been missing these past few days. Maybe, he figured, he could yell at him in the morning. Once he got a good night’s rest. 

Tim pulls back from Conner, still pouting with his hard glare for another few seconds to make sure the meta is aware that he’s not off the hook so easily, but then lets it go and grabs his hand, wanting to drag him back to the bedroom so he could sleep. 

They don’t make it to the bed. 

As soon as they step over the threshold into the bedroom, Conner is all over him. His hands are roaming down his sides, feeling him up easily without the barrier of a shirt pausing his motion. The first few touches, Tim does try to slap away. He is tired, after all, and just because it’s been almost two weeks without them seeing each other doesn’t mean Tim’s down for sex right now. Plus, he still wants to stay a little bit mad at him so he can lecture him in the morning. 

But Conner doesn’t take the hint. He’s persistent. He grabs at Tim’s hips, squeezing until Tim gasps softly with how hard the fingers press into his skin. There’s a sharp edge to them right now, an edge that normally doesn’t appear unless one or both of them nearly died that night and they need the roughness to keep them grounded, make sure that both of them are there and present in the moment. It’s a bite that Tim knows and has to wonder what exactly happened that Kon had to fly all the way back from San Diego to get handsy. 

“Easy,” Tim keeps his voice light, stepping quickly to evade Conner’s grasp. “I’m not going anywhere, Kon.”

“I know,” Conner’s voice is deep, right in his ear and Tim didn’t even feel him move to get back behind him again. The arms are back around his waist, hugging him from behind. Conner’s mouth is at his ear, nipping. “We wouldn’t let you regardless.” 

There’s an alarm that goes off in Tim’s head, a quick jolt that has him turning in Conner’s grip, unable to get out from beyond his hold, but Tim needs to face him for this. He puts his hands on Conner’s chest, feeling the heartbeat under his fingers, a little more rapid from the journey across country which wasn’t entirely unordinary. He looks up into his eyes, staring as Conner stares right back, and that’s where he finds the difference. 

Tim’s blood doesn’t immediately run cold, perse, but he does shift his balance, his fists curling in Kon’s shirt. He’s wearing one of his button ups, the ones they picked out for when he needs to impress people at charity dinners. The flight back to Gotham was a very sudden one. Tim doesn’t recall any form of luggage being dropped by the balcony window. 

The arms around him tighten. Tim is pressed flat against Conner’s chest, squeezed to the point he feels nearly trapped. Conner’s still nipping at him, having moved from his ear down the side of his neck. His teeth feel like little pin pricks against his skin, sharp and pulling to leave marks. 

Tim shivers and Conner smiles against his throat. 

“He’s very willful,” Conner is saying, or rather whoever is in front of him now, whoever is sharing his boyfriend’s body, because Tim realizes enough to know that. “I’d have prefered to go to New York. Or go kill his daddy. But he wanted you so much…” 

Conner pulls back, letting Tim look into his eyes again, letting him see the shadow that crosses them and Tim catches the sight of black crawling just under the collar of his shirt. It makes his breath catch, but the panic that floods his veins eases up ever so slightly. He could deal with this. It could be worse. 

“You can’t imagine how much he thinks of you. How much he made us miss…”

At this, Tim can’t help but feel a smile pull at the corner of his lips. “Sorry, he’s kind of attached. Maybe next time you should choose a better host...Venom?”

There comes a laugh, deep and vibrating in what sounds like two different voices. It’s a strange sound that rumbles through his body, making him feel hot. 

“Smart boy…”

Venom pushes him back, moving them both until Tim’s back is hitting a wall in their bedroom. The force of him knocking into the plaster making the dresser a few feet away shake. He doesn’t feel threatened, but the hands on his hips are still sharp and the look in Conner’s eyes is predatory. It makes the bites already on Tim’s neck throb. It makes his sweatpants feel a little too much like their tangled uncomfortable around his thighs. Tim swallows thick. He tries to press away, put a few extra inches distance between him and Conner, or Venom, both of them, but they won’t have it.

His shoulders are pressed against the wall of their bedroom, back arched away from it with Conner’s hand at the small of his back, trying to bring him closer. Or rather, Venom with the way he can feel sharp nails flexing against his skin. If he looked, he’d probably see Kon’s hand encased in the black layer of symbiote, scratching so softly against the skin of his back. 

Tim can tell there’s an underlying struggle going on with Venom attempting to get used to his new host and Kon driving forward on his instincts and desires, just wanting to touch Tim, be close to him, get his sweatpants off finally and press flush against his naked body. Venom wants that too, Tim feels, given he’s trying to work with Kon in all his wants, but he’s still trying to take control which makes Tim almost want to laugh-- Venom didn’t know he was attaching himself to a lovesick puppy dog. 

“We can get to a more comfortable position, you know.” Tim says, keeping his voice even as he looks at Kon, talking both to his boyfriend and the alien that jumped a ride. Conner’s eyes were foggy, that sort of dazed look when he wakes up too early or gets a solid suckerpuch to the gut by a villian. “Like on our bed.” he nods over Kon’s shoulder, but the meta doesn’t move an inch, just keeps staring at him like he’s the only thing left in the entire world to see. It’s flattering, still, even with the alien issue. 

“Conner?” he reaches out to touch him, cup his cheek, but before he can close the distance the hand not at his lower back grabs his wrist and pulls him back down. The grip is tight, but not too hard. He feels the power under those clawed fingers, black and inky, cooler than Conner normally is, but there is nothing in that strength that wants to hurt him. At least not right now.

“He likes it here,” Conner says, his voice vibrating in a manner that makes Tim shiver. It’s not exactly _him_ , like hearing his voice over static, but it’s close. “Against the wall…” Kon shifts closer, pressing along Tim’s front. He can feel how hard he is against his hip, thick, and Tim bites at his lip because he’s nearly there himself. Even more so when Conner--Venom-- leans in, nuzzling under his jaw. Again, Tim shivers, feeling his blood run hot under his skin. Kon smiles against Tim’s skin. “You do too, it seems.” 

He looks down, Tim looks up, their eyes meet and the haze in them moments before has cleared into a sharp focus. Blue near glowing. Tim can’t look away. They’re Conner’s eyes, but it’s not fully him behind them.

“I know, I have his memories like this...holding you, pressing you against this wall…” Conner purrs, flicking his tongue out, slick as he licks up along Tim’s jaw, right up to his ear. Tim can’t see it well, but it feels longer, slicker. His skin getting drenched in spit as Kon tastes him. “He loves fucking you here, having you scratch down his back as he pounds into you…”

Tim groans. He can’t help it, squeezing his eyes closed, remembering, feeling his cock twitch in his pants, hips jerking to grind up against Conner’s thigh. He wants.

In his ear, Kon laughs. 

Suddenly, the hands at his back are holding his thighs, gripping hard before pulling him up and Tim’s almost embarrassed to admit how that action makes him gasp. It’s always been a turn on for Conner to manhandle him a little, carry him around like he weighed near nothing, holding his thighs and pushing him flush against the wall just like he was doing now. Tim’s chest was heaving, he shouldn’t have been this breathless already, but staring up to Venom looking back at him through Conner’s eyes...it was doing things to him. 

Conner smiled, shifting his weight and with it Tim, rolling his hips that had Tim moaning, throwing his head back until it hit the wall as their dicks rubbed together through the layers of slacks and sweatpants. The pressure alone was making Tim’s skin sing. 

Again, there’s laughter and when Tim tilts his head back down he takes notice of how the alien skin has slithered up Kon’s arms, encasing his biceps in tight black that crawled like living ink further and further across his exposed skin. At his thighs, Tim can feel the now very evident claws scratching against his legs, sinking into soft fabric to tear it away. He let out a hiss when the claws touched his bare skin, sinking in a little too far, making Tim glare. 

“You could have just asked for me to take off the pants, I hate having to constantly buy clothes because you can’t control yourself.” 

There’s fondness in Conner’s expression, a knowing that this wasn’t the first time clothes had been ruined during sex, and surely even with all of Tim’s huffing, it wouldn’t be the last. 

“We like stripping you like this. We don’t have to let you go.” The claws pull again, tearing, more gentle and cautious this time of the skin underneath, but soon he’s tearing into the waistband, shredding until the fabric fell away in strips leaving Tim exposed in tatters of what once were his sweatpants. 

He feels cold for but a second before Conner is pressing hard against him, rolling his hips again so the rough fabric of his slacks can scrap against Tim’s erection, sending another fit of moans to his lips. He feels Kon beneath them, just as hard and wanting, but beyond that it seems like Venom is content to take his time right now. There is no desperation that typically comes with them being seperated for days on end, at least in the meta’s case, whereas Tim can feel how quickly his blood is pumping through his veins; how hot his cock feels against his stomach, starting to ooze precome on his skin every time Kon grinds up against him. 

“Conner--”

“Venom.”

Tim blinks, biting against his tongue, trying to control himself even with the grinding, with the way his boyfriend stared down into his very soul, how the alien creeped up his form. “Co--”

“No,’ Conner bites out, face moving closer to Tim’s, there’s a sharp glimmer in his eyes. “Call us Venom.”

He swallows, thick. “Venom--”

The name is barely out of his mouth before he’s being kissed breathless, completely ravished as his mouth is pried open and Tim wants for a second before he is completely devoured. 

He groans hard, eyes going wide when the tongue that’s shoved into his mouth is far thicker and longer then can be claimed as human. His hands come up to grab at Conner’s arms, Venom’s, feeling the moving layer of symbiote under his fingers as he tries to dig his blunt nails in for grip. 

The tongue is forced far into his mouth, passed his palate, right down his throat until Tim feels himself choking. There are tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as the thick appendage delves deeper than Tim can handle, cutting off his air supply quickly. There’s a sort of panic that cuts off the logical part of Tim’s brain, the part that knows how long he can hold his breath, as he chokes and tries to swallow in vain around Venom’s tongue. His eyes roll back into his head, fingers trying to scratch at Venom, trying to get him to retreat, but it’s no use and Tim can’t remember how long he’s been without air, but it can’t be that long, can’t be enough to have his vision going blurry--

Tim gasps, rough, as the tongue finally is pulled from his throat, retracting back as air floods his lungs. There’s drool going down his chin, spit mixed with the alien’s that’s thick and slimy, globs falling across his skin. Tim’s head feels fuzzy, his body buzzing, and staring back at him Venom looks all too happy about that. 

“We can feel your cock throbbing,” Venom says, making sure to thrust his hips, feeling just how hard the other is against him. “You liked that. You’re dripping.”

“Warning,” Tim rasps out, still trying to even out his breathing. “Next time.” 

Venom grins with Conner’s face, far too happy at the idea that there is a next time. “Will you come if we choke you again?”

“Don’t--”

The words are halted on his tongue when one of Venom’s hands encircle his cock, pumping it quickly. Tim’s hips jerk up, biting down on his tongue to suppress a shout as pleasure shoots up his spine. His hand is cool, smooth, not slick like Tim might have expected. It’s not unpleasant, the alien skin, but the feeling is foreign, almost as though he was fucking a toy instead of his technically-boyfriend’s hand. Still, the touch warms with Tim’s body heat, the friction eases with the slick of precome, and Venom is well aware of just how tight Tim likes his handjobs. He’s weak. 

His orgasm hits him quickly, the warm that’s pooled in his stomach overflowing with a quick swipe of a sharp thumb over the head of his cock, pressing just so against the slit to have him tumbling over the edge. His entire body gives a jolt, mouth open as he holds on with one hand against Venom and one against the wall, jerking as he comes all across his stomach and Venom’s hand. 

Once he can think again, he looks down and immediately hates that he finds the sight of pearly white dripping down the pitch black skins appealing. The hand unwraps from around his cock and Tim’s eyes follow it up, watching as Venom, still looking like Conner, brings it to his mouth to lick the cum clean from his hand. The long tongue curls around each digit, sucking audibly, until there’s no more white contrasting against him. 

Tim squirms, eyes half lidded, tired. He wants to be put down. He wants to go to bed. 

“Don’t look like that,” Venom says, voice going soft, sounding too much like Kon’s, as he pushes hair from Tim’s face, cupping his cheek. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

The support from the wall at his back is gone. Strong arms carry him the short distance to the bed, pushing him down on it. The alien touch leaves him for just a moment, the absence of it making Tim shiver, cold being naked without something covering him. At least they’re finally on the bed.

Venom rids himself of Conner’s shirt, throwing away his pants and boxers as though they’ve personally offended him, before crowding in close to Tim again, caging him in with his arms and legs. 

The black symbiote starts to move again, creeping up where it had stopped along his arms before. The small tendrils are also now along his legs, thighs, chest-- filling in all the missing gaps where tan skin is shown, taking over to encase all of Conner in the black substance looking smooth and shiny, nearly slick, like the scales of a snake except it all kept moving, shifting, organic when Tim’s eyes tried to make it keep still. The black finally moved up Conner’s neck, chin, sliding up and open until it all enclosed whole around him, blue eyes replaced with the bright whites that Tim knew fully as Venom. 

“Hello there, pretty,” the alien says, still sounding like he was vibrating between two different voices. When he smiles this time, Tim is witness to rows of sharp, white, teeth that make his skin crawl at how razor sharp they look-- spit strings from top to bottom. Tim feels like he’ll be eaten whole. 

Instead, he’s licked. He’s tasted. The tongue that comes out now at least matches the person before him, the creature-- long, pink, dripping. It starts at his collar, sliding across and down his chest. Tim wants to hate it, wants to push back, but it feels good-- warmer than the black skin, and when it traces across his nipples he jerks and feels his spent cock reacting. 

It’s a slow tease. The thick tongue criss crossing his front, dripping slobber everywhere, down his abs and stomach, pooling in his belly button, across the edges of his hips and ribs. Tim groans as he gets to the base of his filling erection, letting his eyes close for just a split second before they’re shooting open again, back arching as the tongue wraps around his dick, slick and warm and tight, wrapping layer after layer, squeezing. It’s not something Tim could ever compare, like a mouth without the full suction, ripping and wiggling and Tim is thrusting his hips without meaning to, but there’s nowhere for him to truly go.

It’s too much and not enough and Tim’s still trying to really comprehend it all. He claws at the sheets below him, fingers curling into them white as he lets out a wordless cry. 

Venom pulls his tongue away, unwrapping, and Tim nearly sobs from the sudden lack of sensation on his body.

His cock is wet, dripping with slick spit and precum, feeling drenched and sticky-cold now in the air. He can’t help looking up at the alien and whine, wiggling his hips in what he hopes is a suggestive manner to get him to return faster. 

Venom is smiling down at him. “We’re glad you’re enjoying yourself...your Kon is very pleased with it all. His body is...desperate.” 

Tim wants to laugh. Some part of him thinks he should be more concerned then he is, putting up more of a fight as though he knows Conner is under that black skin, there is still half of him that is currently not Conner. Except Conner seems completely okay with that. He knows enough about Venom to know if the host fights back, there would be a visible struggle. But there is nothing about how relaxed Venom is, how the black mass moves so smoothly across his body instead of the frantic, tense, aggression that Tim has seen multiple times from footage of Peter Parker or other unwilling hosts fighting against the alien’s control. 

Tim wants to laugh because he realizes that Kon is into this. He does laugh because Venom just admitted Kon was upset his dick hadn’t been touched yet. 

“Well,” Tim huffs with amusement, smiling, “I think we can change that pretty quickly.” 

He reaches up, wrapping his arms around Venom’s neck and leaning in to give a kiss to the corner of his open maw-- attempting to avoid getting cut by those teeth-- before he’s shifting downward, inching down the bed while Venom looks on quizzically, wondering what exactly he’s doing, before Tim stops when he’s face to face with Venom’s crotch.

Tim snorts. “Think I might need something to work with though…” he taps a finger against Venom’s hip, peering up at him long enough for either Venom or Kon to catch up, because Venom doesn’t exactly have his anatomy displayed out all the time. 

It takes only a moment and Tim is very interested to watch as the symbiote retreat around Conner’s pelvis to reveal his dick hard and heavy between his legs. The sight of natural skin is stolen away nearly as quickly as it comes, the black once more covering across it, except this time it keeps the exposed dick, covered in ever shifting black. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Tim breathes out, surprised by the sight because-- well. He knew Conner’s cock fairly well at this point, all uncut velvet skin, fat, and curved so perfectly up...and this one was much of that, except bigger. Thick to the point that Tim wonders if he’d be able to get his hand around it and longer to the point he remembers how that tongue felt sliding down his throat. His mouth waters, hesitating.

“If it is too much for you…” There is an edge of teasing in Venom’s tone and Tim nearly rolls his eyes at how much Conner is actually affecting the symbiote. 

Tim licks his lips. “I’ll tap your thigh if I need up,” 

Venom chuckles at that. 

Tim starts off slowly, just the weight of it in his palm makes anticipation bubble up in his stomach. Being on his back, it gives more control to Venom, kneeling above him, thighs caging in at his shoulders and Tim’s never been much to get lost in the fantasy of Kon’s thighs squeezing against his head, but now the vision lingers in the front of his mind, wondering as he starts to pump the thick length. 

It’s warmer than the rest of his body, but still not the familiar burning heat that is typically Conner. The head is already drooling precum making it easy to quickly slick up the smooth, black, cock in his hand, feeling it pulse under his touch and every time he squeezes on a down stroke Venom above him rumbles reminding Tim of a cat. 

He’s cute, he thinks, even with all the teeth and spit and the mass of alien skin that continues to shift under his touch. Tim shifts further down, settling completely on his back with the heavy cock swaying right above him. In this position, he has to crane his neck up slightly to get his first lick-- a simple sweep right over the head, tasting pre as it gathers and it doesn’t taste much different from how Kon normally tastes. 

He does it again, this time after the lick he gets his lips around the tip, marveling at how much bigger it is then what he is used to. His hands move down to Venom’s thighs, gripping hard as he takes another two inches into his mouth, moaning already at how it stretches his jaw. 

Above him, Venom watches intently, head cocking from one side to the other as he keeps rumbling, purring, drool sliding down his chin to drip onto the bedding and any part of Tim’s body that is under him. 

The angle is awkward, Tim knows, and is fully aware that his neck is going to be killing him by the end of it, but he can’t seem to bring himself to care much right now. Future Tim can yell at him later.

He leans up further, sucking in another few inches, trying to curl his tongue around as much of the shaft as he can manage. It’s hard work when his mouth already feels fully stuffed and he hasn’t even gotten half of the monstrous dick in his mouth yet. It’s frustrating, to say the least, humming softly in disapproval which gets a full reaction out of his partner. 

Hips jerk hard, the force of it pushing Tim back, but the cock keeps fully lodged in his mouth. The body chasing his mouth down as suddenly Tim isn’t craning himself up anymore and instead the weight of Venom is keeping him down. 

He’s heavier then Conner. Tim tries to wiggle and there is barely any give to the massive alien above him, now crouching over him like prey, wanting to eat him in so many different ways. Except Tim isn’t worried. Tim’s hard against his own stomach; fingers near trembling against Venom’s thighs as the cock in his mouth gets pushed further and further into his throat. 

It’s at a slower pace then the tongue. It gives Tim enough time to even out his breathing, calm his heart as inch after inch slides over his tongue. He tries to suck, hollow out his cheek just to show he’s doing something besides laying back and taking it, which Venom does seem to appreciate as he keeps purring.

There’s so much drool in Tim’s mouth he feels as though he’ll surely choke on it all, unable to swallow. But he keeps it up as best he can, keeps calm for a few more moments until Venom gives a low growl-- something like a warning, he figures-- before thrusting his hips harder then before, pushing the spongy cock head right into the back of Tim’s throat. 

He convulses around it, eyes starting to water again, but the pace doesn’t pick up from there, it stays as before, slow and a steady push which gives Tim enough time to breathe as much as he is able through his nose. He takes as deep of a breath as he can before the cock is pushing down again, deeper into his throat, so thick Tim can feel just how much his throat has to expand to get it down. 

“Pretty…” Comes the rough voice above him. Tim blinks open his eyes, having not realized they closed, looking past the tears as Venom starts touching him. 

Except. Except Tim knows where his hands are-- the claws are braced right above his head for support as he keeps pushing his hips further down, keeps forcing another inch down Tim’s throat-- so what’s touching him--

He’s seen video footage of Venom fighting, of course. He’s watched him, has a file, heard stories, so even if this is his first true encounter with the alien when a cool, smooth, surface curls around his neck it only takes him a second to realize what it might be. 

Tim groans, wiggling a little underneath the symbiote as the tentacle roams around his neck, feeling across the expanse of cool sticky spit that still covers his skin. It wraps fully around his throat which only brings Tim a sense of panic for a second as he squeezes him, cutting off every ounce of air he is able to get before unwrapping when his eyes flutter. It does this two more times before Tim realizes that Venom is feeling him, his throat, and how far down his cock has reached. 

The alien’s tongue slides out, sliding against Tim’s face. “Little bit more, hm?” 

There is little pause before Venom thrusts again and Tim makes a broken, cracked, noise in the back of his throat as the last inch or two is shoved down, fully choking him.

In this position, Tim can’t do anything. He is laying there, taking it, a massive cock in his throat cutting off all his air, a tentacle that keeps petting at him (there’s more, he thinks mindlessly, feeling as another is at his stomach and two more down his legs), and the alien parasite hovering above him, rolling his hips without fully pulling out. He’s just feel Tim. His warmth. The tight, wetness of how his throat feels. 

He takes it for a few seconds more, trying to keep calm, trying to count backwards in his head, but his jaw hurts, his tongue trapped in his own mouth, esophagus protesting. His vision starts to get darker around the edges and now Tim has to do more then just squeeze Venom’s thighs. 

When he taps, there is no hesitation. Venom moves quickly and before Tim blinks again he is rolled over onto his side coughing inbetween sucking harsh lungfuls of air into his body. He tremblings, drool spilling out of his mouth freely as he just breathes, not caring at all about the mess at his chin or how it all pools in the sheets. 

All around him, Venom is still touching him. The black tentacles sliding up his side, rub at his shoulder blades, cool and soft in a manner that Tim figures is Venom’s way of comfort, another mixture of Conner’s personality pushing outward. 

“You are warm,” Venom purrs against the back of his neck. Tim can feel the edge of teeth scraping against his skin, that thick tongue lapping across the red welts they leave behind. “I wish to feel how warm the rest of your body is.”

Claws are on his hips. The tentacles push a little harder, grow thicker as they start to curl around his arms, his legs. 

Tim still just breathes. 

“This body remembers,” he continues. Tim registers how one of the claws moves down, grabbing his leg, lifting, and his head is still swimming just enough that he can’t quite care. “It wants more.”

He’s still hard. They both are, but Tim is swollen red, twitching, wanting to come again just from being choked on the thickest dick he’s ever seen and the thought of that being inside of him--

“We need,” he manages, but his voice is shot, all scratchy and cracked. He doesn’t want to explain this to Bruce or Babs later. “Prep. I need-- you need to stretch me, lube--”

Venom licks him again, his hair slick with it. “We remember.”

More tentacles are around him. They suddenly feel everywhere, every size, grabbing at him, pulling him this way and that. His legs are stretched open and his arms are surrounded. He’s not being held down, just held, but he knows he should not move right now. 

He didn’t mention where the lube was, but when suddenly there are tentacles as his ass that feel slicker than normal and cold, he figures some of Conner’s memories have filtered in to supply the location.

Sharp fingers pull apart his cheeks leaving Tim feeling totally exposed and overwhelmed all at once. The blowjob was done slowly, steady, as though Venom was just getting a taste, just seeing what it was all about, but now he wants more and it doesn’t seem as though he wants to wait for it any longer. 

The first touch against his hole is like getting doused in freezing cold water. There is no natural body heat to get the lube warm, so when the first tentacle pulls against his rim, pushing until the thin tip slides in, Tim jerks against Venom’s hands before his own body can bring the temperature up. 

It’s a strange feeling that Tim can’t pin point as the tentacle pushes further into him, getting thicker as it slithering inside. He keeps fidgeting to the point of Venom having to hold him down, the black masses that covered his body squeezing all at once until Tim gasps from it. Every inch of skin that is being touched by the alien tingles with a soft buzz, pleasant and strange all at once.

The tentacle inside of him is long, Tim quickly realizes, and soon another is pulling him open to slide alongside the first. The stretch is fast, but so far Tim can take it. Conner’s fingers have always been big, the two limbs inside of him now feeling only as wide as maybe three of Conner’s fingers, but Tim’s never felt anything like this inside of him before-- they press into his walls, spreading, stretching, reaching. They curve with Tim’s insides, making Tim pant with the feeling of how intimately deep they are inside of him. 

“We want to stuff you full,” Venom says in his ear sounding low, like an attempt at a whisper. “We want you so full…”

One claw reaches across his abdomen, the size of it alone dwarfing his stomach as it covers nearly from hip to hip, stretching up, flexing sharp talons against his skin. The claws keep touching, petting, leaving little red marks in their path. And then there is a press, the entire hand pushing down against his stomach, and Tim grunts. 

“Here, right here.”

Keeps pushing. Another tentacle, thicker than the previous two, pushing in with his distraction, making Tim arch as it invades him. It moves quickly, grows quicker, and Tim tries not to think about how that hand keeps pressing, how the tentacle is moving, wriggling, rearranging his guts until suddenly he’s gasping, body jolts, and he comes. 

The sensation of cum splattering across his stomach, how his own body feels like it’s being electrocuted, feels so far removed compared to how he can feel where the thick tentacle pushes up towards the hand at his stomach, feeling under the skin and muscle and soft tissue that they are there, right there next to each other. Tim whimpers, looking down, but he can’t see how his skin bulges with the hand in the way. He is grateful, almost. 

“We want you fat. Heavy.” 

Tim’s breathing, hard, and there’s another tentacle that he barely notices, barely registers pushing into him, stretching him enough to make his rim burn, to make his thighs tremble and his hip bones ache dull under his skin. There is lube dripping from his hole, down his thighs. There are so many other black, moving, masses all over his body, wrapping him up, luke warm and so smooth. Tim groans, feeling too full, feeling like he might break.

“So thoroughly fucked, for us, ours, all ours…” 

There is a ringing in Tim’s ears. He’s hard. He’s still hard. He feels like he can’t possibly still be able to come, but he wants it still, wants the cock that’s so thick against his back to be inside of him, to get the wiggling limbs out of him, and for Venom-- for Conner-- to making him scream--

“Please,” again, his voice cracks. He’s tired. He needs more. He’s not sure if it’s Venom doing this to him or if it’s just Tim’s body so hypersensitive it’s pushing him over the edge. “Please, fuck me, I need you inside me, Con--”

The tentacles all pull out at once, thick, forming into one mass as they leave him shouting and jerking. He’s open and wet, can feel it, the cold making him shiver against the bed, but it doesn’t last long. Venom helps.

Tim is pulled from laying on his side to face down, knees under him, but there’s not enough time to get his arms to hold his weight before the hulking body of Venom is at his back. The tongue is there again, licking, those teeth a constant threat that doesn’t come, the claws at his hips and the tentacles, some still slick with lube, touching all over his body, his chest, ribs, running across every scar and bruise.

All of that sensation, all of the feeling, dies in his brain as everything goes so blissfully numb as soon as Venom lines up with his hole and pushes in. 

There’s no hesitation. His hips jerk once, pushing, with a force that leaves Tim feeling sucker punched. He can’t breathe, can’t speak, can’t make any noise at all as the fat cock of Venom stretches him out past his limits, beyond even what the tentacles had done to him.

This time, when he lets his head fall, there is no hand to obscure his vision. He feels when the head pops inside, takes the turn, and Tim’s nearly crumbles with how weak his knees grow at the sight. His stomach distends out, flat now curved just a bit, right below his belly button, and when Venom pulls back, out, snaps his hips forward again Tim finally finds his voice enough to cry out. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” he shouts, throwing his head back, feeling dizzy with the pleasure of it all. He didn’t think it would be like this. He didn’t think it would be so much. It’s almost like he’s fucking Kon again for the first time, except this time his boyfriend knows exactly what he’s doing and Tim is a shivering, shaking, mess. “God-- I can practically taste you--”

Behind him, Venom chuckles. “That can be arranged,”

But Tim doesn’t want to be choked. He wants to scream. He wants to make sure Conner can hear him. 

He braces himself against the bed, leaning down to better present himself, get the best angle as Venom’s cock presses against his walls so sweetly. 

“Shut up and fuck me.”

Almost instantly, Tim eats those words. 

Up until now, he knows, Venom has been holding back. Tim’s typical boyfriend is a meta human-alien clone, he knows what rough can mean, but Venom has less hesitations then Conner. He doesn’t think Tim is as breakable as he is, so when Venom starts fucking him-- pounding him, holding him down until Tim can’t escape, Tim isn’t as prepared as he thinks he is. 

Everything is too much, his over sensitive body making every sharp thrust hit him that much harder. His prostate is constantly pushed against, the sheer size of Venom alone making sure Tim feels it on every snap of his hips. 

When he comes again for the third time, there’s barely anything left in his balls to give, dribbling out against his skin when his cock slaps against his stomach, the rest falling below him to continue building upon the mess he’s already made of the sheets. 

It’s then that his legs give out, collapsing under the weight and force of Venom tearing him apart. His cock is wedged inside of him deep, carving out a perfect spot inside that stays stretched open whenever he pulls out, just waiting to be filled once more. Pressed into the bed, he can feel how the cock moves inside of him. How far it goes. Beneath him, Tim slides a hand, whimpering, gasping, unable to fully scream or speak coherent words, right up against his stomach to feel every move Venom makes from the outside; how far into his hand the head of Venom’s cock can go. Tim is drunk on pleasure with that knowledge. 

He feels too stretched, so full, wonders if this is what Conner’s always wanted, what he’s never been able to do out of fear of Tim breaking, just throw him down and fully take him over. Fill him to the brim until everything spills over.

Venom keeps going. Fucking him. It feels like forever, almost, until he starts to slow. It’s more torture like that. 

The alien pulls back, but not all the way out. He grabs Tim, turns him over onto his back, putting his legs over his shoulders, makes Tim look at him. 

“Perfect,’ the symbiote sighs, runs a hand across Tim’s stomach, still stretching when Venom shoves his way back in. Tim whimpers. “Close, so close…”

He doesn’t stop, but he slows. He pushes his hips all the way against Tim’s ass, grinding his thick cock inside of him, making Tim’s eyes water, makes him wonder if he’ll actually go back to normal after all this, and then it happens.

Venom comes. 

“O-Oh _G-od!_ ” Tim claws at the sheets below him, feeling the warmth flood his insides with not enough warning to prepare him for it. 

On the surface, Venom may not be very warm, but his insides, his cum, feels scorching as it fills Tim. The stretch that he thought was already too much grows further with the sudden rush of liquid inside of him, burning a path up, and Tim is surprised he hasn’t started coughing it up already. His stomach rounds out further, however, and above him Venom sees this and purrs like he had before. 

He leans down to nuzzle as he continues to grind into him, filling him, keeps coming and coming until Tim knows he can’t hold any more, he can’t, and then it’s finally over. 

There’s a stutter in time. A period where Tim figures he blacked out, because when he blinks he’s pushing up from the bed, his legs off of Venom’s shoulders, and the slick feeling of that now all too familiar tongue is down by his thighs. 

“No more,’ he calls, unable to do much more. “Please, I can’t--”

“Once,” Venom’s voice is calm. “Just once more…” 

He nuzzles against Tim’s thigh before moving in. 

When his tongue breaches him, an easy thing to do given out stretched he is no matter how wide Venom’s tongue, Tim does scream. He throws his head back, unable to contain himself any more. Claws keep his feet from kicking, holding him steady as Venom pushes in, curling his tongue, pulling cum from Tim’s abused body. He licks and licks, taking every last drop he can reach with him. There’s so much slimy drool and pearly cum between Tim’s legs. The sheets are totally ruined, he thinks, tries to, but beyond the tongue everything else is a blur. They’ll need to get rid of it all, probably. 

The tongue retreats only when Tim’s body shudders fully, tensing for three seconds, and then releasing all at once. Nothing leaves him with this orgasm, coming dry with nothing left inside of his body to give but little twitches of muscle that make him shiver.

Venom looks to be pleased. As much of a smile as he can manage with those teeth. “Pretty, so pretty…”

Tim is barely aware of the tongue returning to his mouth. He can taste the salty-bitterness of cum on his tongue, can feel the slick film of it as it coats his mouth when Venom licks inside it, covering him, returning everything he once had inside of him. He is so tired, he doesn’t object. He can only suck, vaguely, until Venom retreats and Tim is swallowing down everything that was given to him.

“Sleep now,” Tim heard him say, but doesn’t need to be told to do so as his eyes slide shut, his entire body still humming with pleasure. 

\---

When he wakes up, the sun is blinding him. It streams in through the windows, getting past the semi-parted curtains that leaves Tim groaning, turning to hide his face into the pillows which leaves his entire body aching with the movement. He’s sore all over. Which, after he finally remembers everything that happened the night before, makes complete sense. Then, when he thinks about it more, he sits up much to his body’s protest. 

“Conner?” he calls, wondering, and after a beat of silence he calls again, except different. “Venom?” 

It still takes a second, but finally the bedroom door opens and in comes Conner, dressed in only a pair of his sleep pants, hair looking messy like he took a shower recently. He has a smile on his face, but the closer he gets the more Tim realizes he’s not completely his Conner-- he’s the inbetween version of him and Venom. There’s a black inkiness to his fingers when he comes crawling up onto the bed, his eyes are the near unnerving sharpness. Still, Tim accepts him into the bed and when he’s close enough he cups Kon’s face in his hands, pulling him in closer for a kiss.

It’s nice, Tim thinks, being able to actually kiss him again. His jaw still aches from everything they did last night. 

“Good morning,” Venom purrs in that shaky double voice, nipping at Tim’s bottom lip. 

“I think it’s well past morning,” Tim smiles, wrapping his arms around Kon’s neck to pull him down to the bed with him. “Did you actually sleep at all?”

Conner blinks before shaking his head. “No, we did not. We cleaned you. Us. Made sure things were...proper.” 

“Oh,” Tim looks down at himself, realizing only now that even if he’s sore, he’s not covered in cum, lube, and five layers of drool anymore. He’s still naked, but doesn’t feel as though he slept for twelve hours in a puddle of bodily fluids. “Thanks.” The idea of an alien monster taking care to wipe him down after fucking his brains out makes him snort softly, would have loved to actually seen Venom with a washcloth in his hands. 

“You are pleased?” The question comes out sounding like Venom would tuck his tail between his legs if the answer was anything except yes. If he had a tail. He sounded much less in control then he had while pinning Tim against the wall and he wonders if that’s some sort of influence from Kon or if Venom actually wants to make sure Tim’s happy. Both sound completely acceptable.

And then, it all sort of settles in. What’s happening, or rather, what might happen. 

Tim rolls onto his side to get a better look at Venom laying beside him, looking just like his boyfriend except for the small details. He reaches across the few inches separating them to run his hand across Conner’s cheek, noting how it’s not as warm as it usually is. Conner isn’t glowing as much in the sunlight. Tim smiles fondly, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. 

“Venom…” he starts, brushing his thumb right at Kon’s cheekbone. “You know you can’t stay here forever, right?” 

Conner’s face falls and Tim tries hard not to follow suit. 

“You’d get restless here and I know for a fact Conner isn’t your prefered host, even if you want to use him to murder his dad. There’d be some issues with it.”

“We like--”

Tim interrupts him, laughing softly. “You like. And Conner likes because we had sex and Kon enjoys sex with me. Something tells me he’ll start trying to push you out as soon as you leave the apartment. Besides,” Tim pushes up, throwing his leg over Kon’s, straddling him. “I think there’s certain people who have to be missing you by now. Certain previous hosts. Certain spiders.” 

Venom’s arms wrap around his back, pulling him down for a kiss. Tim accepts it, slow and soft before pulling back. Venom isn’t arguing with him, Tim knows. If he wanted to put up a fight he would, but this is more of a...goodbye, he figures. 

“You would miss us.”

“You can come back,” Tim shrugs, putting on a cheeky smirk. “Maybe for Kon’s birthday. And you could take my body for a spin to give him a taste.” 

Venom purrs and Tim can feel the fingers at the small of his back turn sharper, digging softly into his skin before, suddenly, Venom grips him, flipping them over in the blink of an eye leaving Tim breathless as he starts now up into the bright white eyes of Venom’s full form. The teeth are still very sharp looking as his mouth opens wide. 

“We will look forward to that, pretty.” 

Venom’s tongue slides out, giving Tim one final lick from his chin all the way up his cheek, before retreating. With the tongue goes all the black. The wriggling mass of alien symbiote crawls off of Conner’s skin, leaving the meta gasping when he’s finally released. The alien slides away, squeezing through the window before disappearing out of sight and into the afternoon sun. Tim’s not too worried. He’ll make a call tomorrow to make sure Venom made it back to New York.

For now, Tim stares up at his boyfriend who hovers over him, panting to catch his breath. He grins. 

“Long time no see,” he pulls Conner down to him, smacking a loud kiss against his cheek. “Have a nice trip?”

“Babe,” Kon inhales deep, eyes still wide with shock. “Did we just have a threesome with an alien?”

“You’re an alien, Kon.”

“Fuck-- Tim, babe--” he blinks, Tim kisses him again. “Did you also invite him back? 

Tim laughs. “Don’t act like you didn’t love it.” 

“ _You_ loved it.”

Tim shrugs. “It was pretty decent. Interesting.” 

Conner gasps above him, pushing up so he can start down at Tim who’s just looking smug below him. “You like him!”

“Maybe,” Tim laughs again, pulling Conner back on top of him, grabbing the blankets to throw them over them both, burying his face to his boyfriend’s naked chest, feeling his warmth for the first time in nearly two weeks. It feels like coming home. “But don’t tell Spiderman that.”


End file.
